


Day Off

by Tsuxavier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Be gentle with me it’s my first fic in an age, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuxavier/pseuds/Tsuxavier
Summary: It’s hard to juggle two peoples’ work schedules. Barclay and Stern spend some much needed time together on their day off.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 39





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Ah yes, I see we haven’t written anything in the last 8 years. Let’s write some Sternclay porn! Why, you ask? Why not?

Stern sighed as the hot water in the shower flowed over him. He’d already soaped up and rinsed, washed his hair and brushed his teeth. A soft knock on the door had him opening his eyes and peeking around the shower curtain.

“You ok in here babe?” Barclay’s voice was soft and kind. He was leaning on the doorframe, not yet dressed for the day so he was still in his soft grey t-shirt and plaid sleep pants. His auburn hair was a little wilder than usual, sticking out at odd angles from sleep. In Stern’s opinion dressed down Barclay was one of his favorites.

“Just finishing up,” Stern smiles at him. “Hot water feels so nice.”

“It’s our day off, take all the time you want to love. I was thinking I’d like to give you a little rub down when you’re done if that sounds good to you.”

“Who could say no to that?” Stern pulled the shower curtain closed with a laugh. “Oh no my super hot boyfriend wants to massage me. Whatever shall I do?”

He hears Barclay’s laugh fading as he leaves the bathroom. Stern rinses off again and turns off the water. Sure, the hot shower was nice, but the thought of his lover’s big hands kneading tension out of his muscles was even better. He dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, padding down the hall to their bedroom. 

Stern lets out a low whistle as he takes in the room. Barclay had made the bed and lit a candle that was filling the room with the scent of eucalyptus and peppermint. The curtains were drawn partially over the window, allowing soft light to give the room a dim glow. On the side table there was a bottle of massage oil sitting in a mug of warm water.

“Like it?” Barclay’s voice came from over by the dresser. His gaze traveled over Stern’s body hungrily and he tugged his t-shirt off, tossing it into the hamper and approaching the smaller man.

“It’s perfect,” Stern whispered, already breathless with want.

“Lie down on your stomach and get comfortable,” the command was gentle but Stern excitedly hurried to comply, letting his towel drop onto the floor. He stretched out face down on the bed, cradling his head in his crossed arms. He felt the bed dip as Barclay climbed on next to him, running a hand up Stern’s leg, cupping his ass briefly before continuing up his back to his shoulders.

“Beautiful,” Barclay said quietly as he opened the massage oil and poured a little out onto Stern’s back. Stern’s hum at the feeling of the warmed oil on his skin quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Barclay began kneading the muscles of one shoulder then the other. The larger man slowly worked his way from neck to shoulders and down Stern’s back, drawing a small whine when his hands ghosted over his ass and began massaging his legs. Stern ground his hips into the mattress, surprised at how turned on he was already.

“Patience,” Barclay chuckled. “Be my good boy and let me take care of you first.”

Stern sighed and let his eyes slip shut, floating on the tide of relaxation. Barclay took his time rubbing down each leg, pausing to add more oil when needed. Once he had finished Stern’s legs Barclay moved his hands up to gently grip the globes of Stern’s firm ass. Stern’s hips ground into the mattress again, his heartbeat quickening in anticipation of finally having his boyfriend’s hands where he wanted them. He gasped as he felt those hands pull his ass cheeks apart and a hot wet tongue lick over his entrance.

“Ok?” Barclay asked, his mouth brushing against Stern’s ass as he spoke.

“Fuck, yes,” the smaller man panted. He glanced back over his shoulder to see a dark glint in Barclay’s eyes as he dipped his tongue back down to swirl it over the damp puckered skin. Stern moaned as he felt the tongue press inside him, causing Barclay to answer it with a hum as he continued his ministrations.

“Bar- fuck,” Stern moaned. “God yes, more please.”

Barclay kept his mouth busy teasing at Stern’s tight hole while he tipped a little oil into his palm, coating his fingers. He slipped one finger inside, pausing to let the smaller man relax before gently moving around, massaging at the inner walls. He added a second finger and began scissoring them, continuing the stretching while his lover moaned beneath him. Adding a third crooked finger had Stern crying out as his prostate was pressed. Barclay took his time finger fucking Stern, enjoying the view of the tight little ass being breached.

“You look so good like this baby,” he said, voice thick with desire. “So good for me. Can you take more?”

“Yes Barclay please,” Stern begged. He pushed himself back onto Barclay’s fingers, keeping his chest to the bed and raising up onto his knees so his ass was in the air. “I want more please.”

Barclay poured more oil where his fingers entered his lover and added a fourth finger, using his thumb to massage the ring of muscles until he could feel it loosening.

“I want to see you take my whole hand babe.”

“Oh god yes,” Stern’s neglected cock twitched at the thought as Barclay continued to work him open with his fingers. The larger man pressed his fingers in further, twisting his wrist as he went. Soon he was able to add his thumb and sink in halfway up his hand, causing Stern to increase the volume of his moans. Barclay put his other hand on the small of Stern’s back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Fuck Barclay I’m so- I’m so fucking full,” Stern can’t help the tremble in his voice. “Please. Please don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning to baby,” Barclay pulled his hand all the way out and watched the stretched hole gape and flutter around nothing. “Gorgeous,” Barclay breathed out before sinking his hand in again deeper, up to his wrist. Stern is reduced almost to sobbing, only managing pleas of ‘more’ and ‘harder’ and ‘yes’. Barclay works his hand in and out, building a rhythm that has the smaller man practically screaming in pleasure. With his other hand Barclay tugs his pants down to his thighs, freeing an erection practically dripping with pre-come. Without stopping the fist fucking he rapidly works his free hand up and down his length, groaning at the sensation.

“I’m so close Barclay, you feel so good. Please can I come?” Stern pants, fists balled up in the sheets in front of him.

“Good boy, asking permission,” Barclay grits out. “Yeah- fuck- come for me babe.”

Stern shifts to balance all his weight on one hand and moves the other between his legs, frantically jacking himself off as Barclay’s hand slams into him. After only a moment like that Stern cries out as he feels his orgasm crash over him, sending stripes of come onto the sheets underneath him. After fucking him through his orgasm Barclay withdrew his hand and redoubled his efforts on himself, holding Stern’s hips in place.

“Shit baby that’s it. Gunna come all over that pretty ass,” Barclay moans as he finishes, sending come sliding down into Stern’s gaping hole. Both men collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily. After a moment Barclay turned over onto his back, pulling Stern half onto his chest and stroking his clean hand through his hair. Gradually their breathing returned to normal and Stern sighed happily.

“That was good,” he nuzzled into the larger man’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex lingering on his warm skin. Barclay chuckled and dropped a kiss into Stern’s hair.

“Gunna need another shower.”

“Indeed. Just as soon as I can walk. Which may be sometime next week,” Stern laughed.

“Well, since your predicament is my doing I suppose I’ll just have to be your legs,” Barclay grins as he rolls off the bed, bending over so he can scoop the smaller man into his arms. Stern’s laugh continues as he lets his head loll back, arms coming to rest loosely around Barclay’s neck. Once they reach the bathroom Barclay sets Stern down to turn the water on. They begin leisurely making out as they wait for the water to heat up.

“What do we do with the rest of our day off babe?” Barclay asked, holding the shower curtain open for Stern and climbing in behind him. Stern looks up at him with a wicked grin.

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
